Communication technologies continue to advance in many areas. As these technologies advance, users have more flexibility in the ways they may communicate with one another. For telephone calls, users may engage in direct two-way calls or conference calls. In addition, headsets or speakerphones may be used to enable hands-free operation. Calls may take place using standard telephones, cellular telephones, computing devices, etc.
This increased flexibility enabled by advancing communication technologies also makes it possible for users to make calls from many different kinds of environments. In some environments, various conditions may arise that can affect the call. One condition is the wind or air movement.
Wind noise has historically been a significant detractor of audio quality, particularly when the audio has been captured by microphones in an outdoor setting. The audio quality in mobile devices (e.g. cell phones, laptops, etc.) has been particularly vulnerable to this problem. Detection of wind noise is an ongoing effort in the wireless communication industry. Hence, benefits may be realized by providing improved systems and methods for detecting wind noise.